


What's in a Username?

by BarPurple



Series: Spin Me a Yarn [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Names, Ravelry, websites - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry receives an SOS text from his Grandfather and Belle is concerned about the safety of the computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Username?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neotoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/gifts).



> Neotoma left this prompt on Stealth Yarn
> 
> So what is Rumple's Ravelry user name? Do you think Henry helped him set it up?
> 
> Hope this answers your questions :)

Belle frowned and ground her teeth together at the thumping sounds and muffled cursing coming from the back room. She wasn’t sure what Rumple was up to back there, but for the past twenty minutes the sounds of frustration had been increasing and she reckoned she had maybe five minutes before she had to go and rescue the computer. On the other hand if Rum smashed the old Mac in his temper tantrum, she could suggest he purchase the upgrade she’d had her eye on. The gentle ringing of the shop bell offered her a welcome distraction in the form of Henry.

“Hi Belle. Is Grandfather in the back?”

“Morning Henry. Yes he’s back there and in something of a bad mood.”

Henry smiled; “I know he sent me a SOS text.”

Belle sighed in relief, she was a tiny bit stung that Rum hadn’t asked her for help, but her husband asking anyone for aid was a great step, so with a smile she waved Henry into the back room.

 

“Hey Grandfather. What’s up?”

Rumple threw a shifty glance at the curtain that lead to the shop, and jerked his head at the chair next to him. Henry quickly sat down and waited.

“Same rule as Operation Sparkles?”

Henry smirked, after feigned reluctance Grandfather had begun using the codename for Belle’s surprise birthday present. The rule was of course total secrecy, so he wiped the smirk off his face and nodded solemnly.

“Author’s honour.”

The reassurance eased some of the tension from the man’s shoulders, he turned the computer screen toward Henry and flicked an annoyed hand at it.

“I can’t think of a screen name.”

Henry took in the website’s name and smiled happily; this was the site so many people had recommended to Grandfather while they were at the wool thing in New York. Every required field on the sign up form was filled in, except the username.

“What’s wrong with Rumplestiltskin? That’s perfect for you.”

Gold huffed; “It’s in use. Over a dozen times, if I want to use my own name I have to misspell it or add a ridiculous collection of numbers to the end of it.”

Henry could see a touch of pride behind Grandfather’s ire; he was flattered that so many people would choose to use his name.

“Okay, well you have plenty of other names you could use,” Rumple raised a questioning eyebrow at his grandson, “You were called loads of things in the Enchanted Forest, not all of them were rude.”

Rumple rolled his eyes at Henry and slumped back into his chair. The lad was right he could use one of his many monikers, even discounting Imp, Beast or Crocodile there were plenty to pick from. With a deep sigh he reached toward the keyboard and started to type.

 

Belle fought the urge to peak behind the curtain; since Henry had arrived she’d heard only quiet talking and some low laughter, but the odd surprised outburst was piquing her curiosity.

“How is that one taken?”

“Who called you that?”

“That sounds rude, you can’t use that one.”

Ten minutes later there was a loud cheer. Henry and Rum emerged from the backroom wearing matching grins. Belle cocked an eyebrow at the two of them; “What’s got you two so happy? Do I need to worry?”

Rumple pulled her into a hug and pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

“The only thing you need to worry about is what you want for lunch, sweetheart.”

Belle smiled happily; “Lunch with the two most handsome men in Storybrooke?” Both Henry and Rumple blushed slightly, “That sounds perfect.”

 

As they locked up the shop a new email was delivered to Rumple’s account.

**Welcome to Ravelry**

You are now a member of the largest online community of fibre crafters. Below are your account details. To get started click the link to complete sign-up.

EMAIL : mistergold@gmail.com

USERNAME : spintoforgetdearie


End file.
